Chuck's Afternoon Shiatsu
by BimboBoop
Summary: Set post 2x08, Chuck and Blair are waiting for the future amidst growing sexual frustration. When Chuck spots Blair entering the massage parlour after his afternoon shiatsu, will he be able to resist having some fun with a sexy, oiled-up B? Graphic.


_So this is set some time after 2x08 and before 2x12. Chuck has told Blair that although they love each other, they need to wait for the future to be together. They have reached something of an armistice, flirting in a friendly way, their only half-acknowledged attraction always there between them. It is both fun and frustrating. But what happens when Chuck spies Blair at the massage parlour where he gets his afternoon shiatsu? Will the opportunity to enjoy some an oiled-up sexy B prove too much of a temptation for C? Warning: graphic sex scenes._

Chuck adjusted the knot of the tie on his terry-cloth robe. He had just finished receiving his afternoon shiatsu at the exclusive Apollo's day spa. The retreat was a haven for the rich and fabulous, everything within chosen with careful precision to appeal to the finest aesthetic tastes, from the best Italian marble that made up the floor through to the intricate crystal chandeliers that gave off a subdued and peaceful glow overhead. In fact the spa aimed to appeal to all the senses, with waterfall features that attracted the eye but also soothed the ear, a selection of cucumber water, herbal teas or fine wines to cleanse the palate, and the intoxicating aroma of bergamot and lavender aromatherapy to create an overall warm and heady sensation.

The massage used to be a bi-weekly ritual of Chuck's, but lately it had become an almost daily necessity in order to combat his unprecedented stress levels. Even now, he could already feel the tension slowly re-entering his shoulders. As he smoothed his hair into place in front of one of the spa's gilt edged mirrors, Chuck bit out a groan of frustration. It was ridiculous for a seventeen-year old heir to a billion dollar fortune to be this stressed. Especially as the source of all his tension was simply a petite, five-foot-four brunette.

If Chuck had been told a year ago that he'd be this strung out over his inability to enjoy the sexual favours of a particular woman, he would have laughed in disbelief. Chuck Bass loved women, enjoyed women, but knew that one woman was much like any other. They liked to pretend they were complicated, but he knew better. If he'd been told that the woman who would be causing him all this anguish was Blair Waldorf, he would have been even more incredulous. She was gorgeous yes, in fact Blair was so attractive that although she was his best friend's girlfriend he readily fantasised about her when he was jerking off, and occasionally even when he was with another woman (particularly if she was brunette and let him do her from behind). But Blair was an ice queen, and he doubted that she'd be capable of the sort of fiery passion that might warrant one of the repeat performances that he gave on very rare occasions.

Then when Blair had dropped out of her dress at Victrola, and later when she had attacked his lips and hoisted herself onto his lap in the limo, he had realised that her coldness was only an external shell, and that underneath she burned white-hot. Tantalisingly hot. Chuck felt his cock quiver simply the memory of that night. He shook his head at his own idiocy. Who knew when, or even if, he'd get to experience that passion again? He'd told her that they should wait for the future in the hopes that it would give their relationship a real chance to work out. But Chuck Bass was not a patient man. And he wanted her more than he'd wanted anything, ever.

He groaned again, exasperated with himself. Why did he have to open his mouth that night that she invited him to her room? Why did he always have to push her, try to get the better of her, challenge her? She had invited him there that night because she told him that he'd won, had succeeded in his task, so he should have felt like he had the upper-hand. But he hadn't. Blair's actions that night had made no sense until he pondered the possibility that she might want him as much as he wanted her. That the whole thing might have just been an elaborate scheme to get him back in her bed without her actually having to admit that she wanted him there. And realising that he was being manipulated, he had felt the need to exert his authority over the situation, firstly by turning up late, then by throwing one of her earlier demands back in her face.

So he had pushed her, tried to get her to confess that she loved him, needed him. If only he had controlled his need to dominate her, he could have enjoyed her all he wanted. Driven crazy with lust and in the throes of desire she probably really would have told him anything he wanted to hear. Blair would have said she loved him a thousand times over if he had waited until he was pounding into her, helping her feel the way he knew no one else could make her feel. She had looked unbelievably gorgeous that night in her high heels, black lacy knee highs and red satin underwear. A goddess. A goddess who had waited for him, ready and willing. Whose mouth parted slightly as she looked up at him in the most inviting and suggestive way. Yet he had just walked away.

He was therefore to blame for the tension that was enveloping his entire body. He could have had Blair, that night or any of the nights thereafter, if it wasn't for his pride. But Chuck was becoming less proud by the day, as the ache in his groin grew ever more insistent. He knew he could only wait so long before he positively _needed _to do something to properly relieve his stress.

It was as that thought occurred to him that Chuck happened to hear a familiar voice in the hallway, complaining crossly and in her usual cutting manner that her masseur had yet to arrive. Chuck heard one of the staff responding calmingly that Mathieu would be with her shortly.

If Chuck hadn't met Mathieu and knew that the French masseur was definitely gay he might have been jealous at the thought of another man's hands on Blair's body. As it was, he was simply captivated by the thought that in a room directly across the hall from the one he was now standing in, Blair Waldorf would shortly be naked, her body relaxed and warm, tingling in anticipation of the soothing touch it was about to receive. Chuck's cock again twitched at the thought of what it would be like to caress the flawless skin of Blair's back and shoulders, smoothing away all her worries as she sighed in appreciation.

Self-control gone, Chuck made an abrupt decision, moving into the hallway and swiftly towards the door of Blair's room. It was slightly open, allowing Chuck to see that Blair was already laid out face down on the massage table, her body indeed bare except for a fluffy white towel covering her derriere. It was placed so that Chuck could just glimpse the top of the curves of her ass, naughtily tempting him to explore what the rest of the towel hid. He could also see almost all of her luscious legs, and could imagine what they would look like wrapped around his waist if he was suddenly to pick her up and take her against the wall.

Mathieu appeared in the hallway and Chuck quickly motioned for the other man to be quiet. The Frenchman appeared surprised, but his features quickly relaxed into complacent satisfaction as Chuck held out several hundred dollar bills he had pulled out from the pocket of his robe. Taking them, he winked at Chuck in understanding, returning to the staff break-room to continue reading about the latest dramas in the lives of his beloved Hollywood celebrities. Chuck smirked, and softly entered Blair's room, shutting the door behind him.

"No talking today, Mathieu, I'm not in the mood," Blair snapped without looking up. Well, that's convenient, Chuck thought.

"I just really need you to work out some of this tension in my shoulders. I'm still suffering from the same source of stress I told you about the last time," she giggled.

Chuck smiled. He could guess exactly what, or rather who, she was referring to. Obviously Blair gossiped with her masseuse the way most women did with their hairdressers. He hoped that she would drop a few more juicy titbits, although it would rather give the game away if she said something that required a response.

Nevertheless, if it was stress relief Blair needed, he was more than happy to oblige. He poured a generous amount of almond oil on his hands before reaching out to carefully run them over Blair's shoulders.

Blair let out a sigh of satisfaction. She needed this. Needed this gentle, comforting touch. She closed her eyes and gave herself over to the sensation of Mathieu's hands kneading her shoulders, her spine, the sides of her hips. It felt even better than it had the last time she'd been here. Mathieu seemed to have learnt a thing or two. His fingers had never been as electrifying before - it was making her feel pleasantly warm inside.

That warmth only increased as she felt his breath on her neck and along her back as he bent low, pressing his digits into her tired muscles. She enjoyed the sensation a little _too _much, having to bite back a moan. Not an appreciative 'this is a good massage' moan, but a sexy 'take me right here, right now' moan. Get a grip Blair, she told herself. Just because it's been a while and you've been having very disturbing dreams about a certain basshole does not give you the right to behave like a wanton. Mathieu's gay, for goodness sake. And you're not so desperate you need some cheap thrill with an employee. Yet. If Chuck didn't decide that he was tired of waiting for the future soon, it might be a different matter.

She hoped Mathieu hadn't noticed the way she was trembling from his touch. Maybe she should distract him from the strange reactions her body seemed to be having today.

"So, things didn't go well with that guy I was trying to seduce. He says he wants to wait," Blair felt the fingers on her momentarily pause in their ministrations before continuing, but received no response. She sighed, "Oh well, I figure it's his loss. It's not like I don't have plenty of other offers." It's just that none of them hold the appeal that only a certain womanising, narcissistic playboy seems to have for me, Blair cringed inwardly.

Mathieu's hands left her body and when they returned they were coated in even more oil, and this time were much rougher, but even more stimulating, as they traced circles along Blair's back. The circles started high but continued down her back, dipping dangerously close to her bottom. They then fanned out to either side of her back, moving upwards in slow circles, eventually reaching the edges of her breasts. This time it was even more difficult to hold back the groans of delight. Blair whimpered in frustration. It felt so good, but she desperately wanted those hands to move just a little bit further around. Just the tiniest bit, and he would be rubbing her nipples, which were already hardening in anticipation.

But suddenly the hands were off the sides of her breasts altogether and back to making very proper movements along her spine. Blair bit her tongue in exasperation. She desperately wanted the teasing touches of a few moments ago back, but could think of nothing to say that would restore them without drawing attention to her growing arousal. Abruptly she had a brainwave.

"Oh, Mathieu?" Blair said in what she thought was her most innocent and innocuously lady-like voice. "Would you mind working my sciatic area today? It's been giving me some trouble lately." She grinned as she felt Mathieu obediently remove the towel covering her sciatic region, or her backside.

Chuck smirked knowingly. He knew just how turned on Blair was, no matter how hard she tried to hide it. It would have been a bigger boost to his ego if her tiny sobs of ecstasy, as well as the feel of her soft skin beneath his fingers, wasn't having nearly double the effect on him. He was so aroused he could barely see straight. He had had to stop massaging the outsides of her breasts, afraid it would send him over the edge. And the temptation to move his hands further down to twinge and tweak her nipples was too severe. That would definitely make Blair turn around, and he wasn't ready for that yet. So he had gone back to the safe area of her spine. Then she had offered him the unbelievable bonus of asking him to rub down her delectable ass. He was of course only too delighted to do so.

As Mathieu's hands moved lovingly over Blair's pert bottom, she sighed in contentment. His fingers were so good, so knowing, as if they sensed instinctively exactly how she wanted to be touched. After working on her ass for a few minutes, Mathieu drifted downwards to her calves, bestowing on them the same intimate care and attention.

She was in heaven. She no longer tried to control the moans as she felt the fingers glide up her legs in a painfully slow rhythm. As they reached the middle of her thighs Blair began to tremor in earnest. Her need for release was building desperately, and she did not know what she would do if she did not receive it. To her relief the fingers kept moving upwards. She offered her thanks to God. Just a little bit further, and they would be where she needed them to be. She shook as their grip grew rougher, more insistent, further heightening her excitement. Only a few inches more and the hands would be cupping her core, manipulating her sex, rubbing her glistening, soaking wet pussy in the way it was aching to be stroked.

Suddenly the hands were gone. Blair could not help crying out, could not stop a tear sliding down her cheek as she was denied her completion. Then she felt a husky voice in her ear murmuring, "Shall I continue, Waldorf?"

Blair jumped upright at the sound of Chuck's voice, so she was sitting on the massage table facing him. Frozen in disbelief, she said nothing until Chuck's pointed looks at her naked breasts caused her to grab up the nearby towel and attempt to cover herself.

"I should sue you for sexual harassment," Blair spat out angrily, mortified at what had just occurred. "Assault too. I hope you have just as much fun giving massages in prison, Bass."

Chuck reached out to cup Blair's cheek tenderly. "It's only an assault if it's not wanted, B. And judging by the sounds you were making a few seconds ago, you definitely want me." He leant in to kiss her but she yanked his head back by the hair.

"Listen, stalker, the only thing I want is for you to leave before I have to scream for the management," Blair smiled sweetly at Chuck's grimace of pain before letting his head go.

"Blair, why try to deny something you as good as told me, or rather Mathieu? You're as stressed and sexually frustrated as I am," Chuck looked at Blair for signs of approval or dissent, but she remained motionless and unreadable. He wrapped his arms around her waist. "We could just help each other out...relieve the tension." He kissed her lightly on the neck.

"Like you also heard me tell Mathieu, I have plenty of other offers if all I'm after is a bit of...stress relief," Blair countered lightly.

Chuck cringed at the thought of Blair with another man. It had churned his insides up when she made that comment earlier. He would have to have his PI start tailing her again, so that he would be forewarned if it proved necessary to scupper any competition.

He worked hard to keep his tone even, mask his jealousy, replying simply, "We both know that the reason you haven't taken up any of those offers is because you know that none of them can satisfy you. No one can make you feel the way I do. Just like no one can do what you do to me." His tone was husky, enticing.

Blair's mouth was parted, her eyes dark with desire. She placed her hands on his robe, pulling it open so that she could trail her nails down his chest, causing him a sharp intake of breath. "What do I do to you, Chuckie?" Blair asked innocently.

Chuck smiled at hearing the name she only called him, or rather he only let her call him, when they were making love. He reached around to cup her ass, bringing his lips close to her ear. She obligingly wrapped her legs around him, using her feet to press him against her, so that he was grinding into her heat.

"You drive me wild, Blair," he whispered, hands palming her breasts while she frenziedly sucked his neck.

"You make me feel like I'm about to die of pleasure," he told her as he roughly teased her nipple while her hands fluttered across his stomach.

"Blair, you make me so hard I can't see, I can't think, at least not about anything but how much I need to drive myself ballsdeep inside of you," he groaned as she wrapped an oil-slicked hand around his cock.

"Poor Chuck," Blair said, teasing the tip with her feathery light touch. "Too bad he was so adamant about the only terms by which we could be together again." She withdrew her hand.

Chuck's eyes widened in shock. She couldn't leave him like this! He would have blue balls for days. "Blair, no!"

Blair arched her eyebrow. "Are you taking back what you said?"

Chuck swallowed convulsively. "No. I still think that if we get together now, we'll just mess it all up. But please Blair...just this one time. I need you."

Blair eyed him coldly, then gave him a small smile. "All right then. Just this once. Since you gave me such an expert massage, I suppose it's only right that you be...rewarded."

Her hand reached to grasp his cock again as Chuck sighed in relief. She then dropped to her knees in front of him, swirling her tongue around the head of his penis. Chuck moaned. If Chuck had known that Blair was the best cocksucker in Manhattan, he probably would have stolen her from Nathaniel years ago. Then again, he was sure it was something she'd never done with the other guy. She could only be this uninhibited when she was with him.

She had been tugging on him with both fists while her tongue teasingly licked up his pre-cum, but now her hands moved back to grasp his balls while her mouth continued moving against him, slowly taking him deeper and deeper inside until he was thrusting into the back of her throat. Watching her, Chuck decided to indulge in some of the dirty talk he knew she loved.

"You like that, don't you, baby?" Chuck said, his hand massaging the back of her skull. "You've missed the feel of my big cock ramming into your mouth. Was that what you were thinking of before, when you were shaking with desire while I was rubbing your tits, your legs? Were you remembering what it felt like to be my favourite little whore, the one that I could spend hours fucking?"

Blair moaned and Chuck saw one of her hands leave his balls to travel down her body and nestle between her legs. The sight of Blair fingering her shaved pussy further excited him. He knew that if he kept talking it would take both himself and Blair into an explosive orgasm.

"That's right, touch yourself for me Blair. The same way I know you touch yourself at night, thinking about me, while I'm jerking off and thinking about you. I wasn't really very nice before was I? Stopping the massage just when you were so close? Are you close now? Do you want me to make it up to you?"

With that Chuck drew out of Blair's mouth and reached down, lifting her up so that her legs were wrapped around him once more. Kissing her harshly against the mouth, he positioned her on the side of the table. His cock just teasing her opening, Chuck stared into Blair's eyes. "Tell me what you want, Blair."

Blair smiled, enjoying playing along with Chuck's game. "You know I want you, Chuck. I want your cock inside me, marking me as your little slut. I want you to fuck me, the way only you can."

Chuck could resist no longer, groaning as he slid deep inside of her moist slit. She was dripping wet and still so tight, just like that first time. But now she knew how to rock her hips expertly against his to maximise the sensations they were both feeling. They clung to each other as he slammed into her again and again, screaming her name while she moaned his. As he felt her shudder and contract around him, he finally gained the release weeks of shiatsu massages had failed to provide.

They held on to each other as they waited for their breathing to return to normal. Then Blair stepped off the table to reach for her robe, while Chuck re-adjusted his. Before making their exit, Chuck pulled Blair into his arms once more, gently kissing her forehead. "Thank you," he said. "You don't know how much I needed that, needed you."

Blair grinned saucily up at him, repeating his words from a few nights earlier, "For you, Bass, anytime."


End file.
